


I Think You’re So Good (And I’m Nothing Like You)

by Samioli



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecure Webby Vanderquack, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, all the past relationships are on good terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli
Summary: Della stopped, squinting at her brother and putting her hands on her hip. “What is that supposed to mean? I’m dating a moon person! Who would know better than someone dating a moon person?!”“I dated a literal god!”“Would you two stop your yapping?” Scrooge cut in, looking very unimpressed. “It’s not like it’s a competition. Besides,” He continues, smirking confidently, “If it were, I would win. I dated Santa.”Complete silence falls upon the room.“WHAT?”Or, the fic where Webby asks for dating advice and then chaos ensues.
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Launchpad McQuack, Launchpad McQuack/Drake Mallard/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Donald Duck/Storkules, Past Scrooge McDuck/Santa Claus
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229





	I Think You’re So Good (And I’m Nothing Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all! I was talking to my friend Erin about some of the headcanons I had for Ducktales and then this lil fic was born! This is my first Ducktales fic so I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> All the past relationships mentioned are on good terms, and the fic title is based on the Steven Universe song Love Like You.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Erin who helped me with some things regarding this fic!
> 
> Edit: title changed from “Love Like You” to the current one. It’s still from the same song but I thought this line really fit the fics.

It’s a normal sunny day at the McDuck Mansion. Well, as normal as the McDuck Mansion could be, really.

Webby was laying on her bed in her room reading the thrilling book _How to Build Your Own Guillotine_ when she got a text from Lena. Jumping a little from excitement, she put down the book and unlocked her phone to read the text.

Recently, Webby finally found the courage to tell Lena how she felt about her. It took a lot of pep talks to herself in front of the mirror to even walk up to Lena, (after many times where she just chickened out) but eventually she was able to spit it out. Did it take a couple of tries? Sure. Were a lot of her words jumbled together in an incomprehensible mess? Of course! But she _did_ get it out, and for some reason Lena actually _likes her back_.

That was the one thing Webby couldn’t really wrap her head around. She was thrilled of course! But why would someone so amazing as Lena like someone so normal as Webby? Well, okay, maybe Webby isn’t exactly _normal_ but Lena is a literal _sorceress_ with _magic_. In terms of powers and uniqueness Lena is extraordinary and Webby is just…Webby.

She tries to shake her head out of this borderline negative self-talk and looks at her messages.

_Hey Pink, is it cool if I come over in a bit? It’s a little boring without you here._

**Sure! Let me just double check with Granny but it should be okay!**

_I’m sure its cool. Can’t wait <3_

Webby smiled to herself as she felt her cheeks warm up.

The feeling grew dull as those thoughts from before returned. What if Lena eventually saw how _normal_ and _dull_ Webby was? What if she grew tired of her? What if Lena started dating another sorceress who was cuter than her?

Webby, suddenly panicked, got up from her bed and ran out of her room, running towards the kitchen to possibly find Granny. Instead, she bumped into Della

“Woah!” Della backed up, slightly surprised from the sudden clash. “Everything alright Webby?”

“What? Oh, everything is alright! Great! Super great even!” Webby chuckled nervously, “On a totally unrelated note that’s totally random, do you happen to know any other young awesome sorceresses other than Lena? Just curious and totally not trying to find potential enemies or threats to my new relationship!” She smiled awkwardly.

There was a pause while Della gave Webby a strange look. “Not that I know of.” She frowned, contemplating. “Is everything alright with you and Lena?”

Webby sighed, knowing the act was over. “Yes…? I mean, nothing happened if that’s what you’re asking. I just…Do you happen to know anyone who maybe has experience dating someone who’s…different than you? More powerful? Extraordinary?”

Della chuckled, a smile growing on her face. “Know someone? Webby, I am that someone! I’m dating Penny, who’s a moon person.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah!” Della confirmed, “I’m surprised you didn’t know about this sooner. Now, when you’re dating someone, I think what’s important to remember is that- “

“Oh this is so weird, what did I just walk into,” Louie said, walking in with the rest of his brothers, with their uncles Donald and Scrooge close behind. “Our mom is giving dating advice?”

“Not just any dating advice, but advice when dating someone who’s supernatural or has supernatural abilities,” Della specified, correcting her son.

“Oh please Della,” Donald started, walking to the fridge and pulling a drink out, “No offense, but I’m not sure if you’re the one who knows the most about that.”

Della stopped, squinting at her brother and putting her hands on her hip. “What is that supposed to mean? I’m dating a moon person! Who would know better than someone dating a moon person!”

“I dated a _literal god!_ ”

“Would you two stop your yapping?” Scrooge cut in, looking very unimpressed. “It’s not like it’s a competition. Besides,” He continues, smirking confidently, “If it were, I would win. I dated Santa.”

Complete silence falls upon the room.

“ _WHAT_?”

“Oh boy, are we sharing relationships?” Launchpad says excitedly, coming into the room. “I HAVE TWO SUPERHERO BOYFRIENDS!”

Launchpad stops himself, suddenly nervous.

“Wait. I mean. I uh, have two totally not superhero normal boyfriends. Totally normal. No secret identities here, no sir.” Launchpad replied, scratching his neck sheepishly.

Dewey spoke up, “Launchpad, we know that Drake is DW.”

“And we know Fenton is Gizmoduck,” Huey cut in.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” Launchpad panicked and ran out of the room.

“All weirdness aside from thinking about you two dating,” Della spoke up to the room, looking at her brother and her uncle, “I think I’m the best one to give advice—”

“Seriously?”

“Don’t be ridiculous lass—”

The three of them argued intensely as Webby and the triplets snuck out of the room, knowing that those three would be easily caught up in the argument.

“Woah, what’s happening there?” Lena said raising a brow and smiling slightly as Webby turned around.

“LENA!” Webby said, eyes wide and panicked, “You’re here!” She chuckled nervously, “I didn’t even ask Granny yet!”

Lena shrugged, “You were taking too long so I decided to show up anyways. What did you—”

“ _I’m obviously the one who should give Webby dating advice!_ ” One of the three from the kitchen yelled, unaware what was happening outside of the room.

Lena blinked in confusion. “Dating advice? Webby—” At this point the triplets walked quickly into a different room, the sudden events being too much.

Webby looked anywhere else, eyes scanning the room. “I was just…There’s nothing wrong I was just—”

A gentle hand on hers was what made Webby look up.

“You can talk to me, Pink. You know that, right?” She smiled softly at Webby, her gentle touch on her hand calming Webby.

Webby nodded slowly and tried to explain. “Well…I just…” She paused and took a deep breath. “I guess I feel like I’m too…normal?”

“Normal?” Lena quirked a brow.

“Well, yeah! You’re a literal sorceress! You’re amazing! You have powers and I’m just…” She deflated a bit, looking down.

Lena’s expression softened as she took Webby’s hand in hers. “You’re Webby, and that’s why I like you. Webby, you go on adventures like, all the time. You have fought _literal monsters_. You helped get me back.” She lifted a hand to Webby’s face. “If anyone is amazing, it’s you.”

Webby looked up, a smile growing on her face. “Really?”

“Really really.”

The two hugged, a peaceful moment that was interrupted by more screaming from the three in the kitchen.

“ _Santa would absolutely win in a fight against Penumbra!_ ”

Lena laughed in confusion, “What does Santa have to do with dating advice?”

“Oh,” Webby shrugged, explaining, “Scrooge dated Santa for a bit.”

“He _WHAT_?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please feel free to comment and/or leave a kudos!


End file.
